Let Go
by chocqueenofhoggyslumininmalibu
Summary: You can let them guide you some of the way, but you have to be ready for your parents to let go. To be ready to stand on your own two feet. To accept letting go.' R&R summary inside. Made up characters but originals will come into it.
1. Prologue: Let Go

**:3Hi:3**

**Disclaimers: That word says it all ------**

**This story is not based on Bella or her family, but of course there's still the whole vampire and werewolf thing and Bella may make a guest appearence if there's any need (like if they meet Edward they're likely to see her too or just meet her maybe...)**

**Yeah, here's a summary anyhow.**

**Me and my siblings moved to Forks on the 26th of November. A few days before that, both our parents died. Well, at least that's what everyone assumed. There'd been a car crash on the 23rd, and they knew our parents had been in it-the number plate, the witnesses and the fact that their DNA was found on the seats. But the only evidence they did not have, was any wounds or damages to body parts. Nobody had seen them after that...So we moved to an orphanage after not being able to locate anyone to look after us that would be capable of it. Only, what will come to us now? Is it that our parents deaths are more than they seem? Does our luck even exist anymore?**

**The story'll be told in different point of views as it goes along. This is just a prologue seen as the bold bit was so long... (also, it might just change from no POV and just 3rd person instead at some point, but I'll tell you when)**

* * *

Never in my short, yet horribly eventful, life had I ever seen or worn so much black. I enjoyed the bright and pretty colours that surrounded me, like the orange in my room with the fluffy pink and green pillows. Like my comfy pink armchair that mother used to sit on when she read me a book; she'd sit me on her lap and read adventure stories when I felt lonely or couldn't sleep. Like the yellow bike that dad taught me to ride on for the first time ever, he pushed me until finally letting me go... until I faded away to the end of the road, thinking he was still behind me.

It was the bike ride that I was thinking of now. The bike ride summed my life up, pretty much. My parents had supported me, then finally let me go from their grasp and carry on by myself. Only I wasn't entirely by myself. I had my brothers and my sisters, like how then I had my handlebars. Now we'd support eachother as long as we needed to. We'd fill those gaps our parents no longer could.

"We stand here today, mourning Mr and Mrs Whitley," the deep, caring and booming voice drowned our thoughts and everyone sub-consciously looked up. There stood a man, wearing a dark vicar's outfit as he stood between two large rectangular holes in the ground. "Mother and father, husband and wife, friend and aquaintance," he then turned to put out his arm in the direction of my siblings and I. "They leave here their kids, and mourning friends and family."

Tears were welling up in everyone's eyes, especially the best friends of our parents. Without even thinking I ran towards one particular mourner. Her light brown hair was in a neat bun, though some was sticking out after probably shaking with tears as she made her bun. She wore a black headband with black feathers sticking up at one of the sides. Her long black coat went down past her knees, covering whatever else she was wearing, though it obviously involved black pants and heels.

"Oh, Evie!" I cried, hugging my mother's best friend ever tightly. She was more than a friend to us all, she was like actual family.

"It's okay," she tried to assure me as she blew her nose. "Everything will be okay." She didn't sound all that convincing though.

"But it's not!" I argued. "Why can't you look after us now? I just wish we could live with you, Evie!"

"I know, I know," the tall woman sighed. "I wish you could too. But you just can't. I'm not blood related to you, Amelia. Sure, your mother said I'd be your god-mother but she never got round to christening you. I'm afraid that means you'll have to go to a relative."

"But we have nobody that they'd let us live with," I sobbed. People were starting to put roses over the coffins now before leaving. "We can't live with Uncle Alfie, he's got alchohol issues. Our grandparents are too old and can't cope with looking after kids. There's just a few of mum's sisters and cousins but we haven't heard from them in years!"

"Well, they'll probably track your other aunties or mum's cousins and send you to live with them," Evie seemed to be getting slightly impatient, staring at mum's grave. "But really, I'm sorry Lia but I can not look after you all."

I started to give up then. My head drooped down and my throat hurt as I held back tears. I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see my siblings, trying to smile at me through tears. Evie lifted up my chin with one hand when I turned back around and smiled at me as one tear swam down her face.

"Be brave," she told me silently before leaving to drop a rose on each parent's coffin and blow a kiss down at each of them.

We did the same, all standing in between both of them for a while. In my head I spoke to them; they told me everything would be okay and they would still be there. I half expected the lids of their coffins to burst open and for them to jump out, shouting surprise as everyone revealed it was just for a TV show. But they didn't. I waited. I was the only one sitting there now, still waiting for them. They weren't coming.

"Come on, sweetheart," a soft female voice made me jump slightly as a pale hand reached out infront of me. "It's time to go now." She helped me up, keeping hold of my hand as if I was a toddler. If I hadn't still been thinking about my parents I would have complained.

We all got into a large black minibus that took us to where I later found out held my parent's wills. We piled in one by one, grim expressions on our faces. The man in charge of the wills told us who was getting what, and any messages our parents had left us. It turned out they hadn't put in the will who would look after us when they died, clearly not expecting to die at the same time.

So here I was. Sitting on a plane on the way to Forks, seen as the orphanage there was the only one not full for miles. Plus, they wanted us to go there because it turns out our parents had actually met in Forks, so they thought we might have connected with it somehow. I was not so sure, however. An orphanage? We weren't orphans. Evie was practically our second mother. We didn't belong in a care home.

I was looking out of the window then, at the big fluffly clouds and the night time sky. My bike was going way further from home as we went along. I realised that I should get used to this, everyone should really. You can let them guide you some of the way, but you have to be ready for your parents to let go. To be ready to stand on your own two feet. To accept letting go.

**Like? Please R&R! Even if you didn't like it, I don't mind flames. Too short? Too long? Bad grammar? Not gripping? Or maybe it is? If I get no reviews, I get no need to update ): So I only update if you review :3**


	2. Chapter One: Here Comes Forks

**I'm already posting a new chapter :3 Wow. **

**Almost as soon as I posted a prologue I began this.**

**Because I like this story.**

**I decided.**

**So review.**

**So I can update.**

**Updating makes me happy.**

**Reviews make me happy!**

* * *

The plane ride felt like forever. Occasionally I'd spot a misty reflection of myself in the window, sometimes with a tear silently sliding down my face. Halfway through the ride, one of my sisters tapped me on the shoulder. It was my younger sister, six years old, tapping me. Her golden locks covered most of her face but I could tell she'd been crying.

"What's up?" I asked quietly, cuddling her, even though I knew the answer.

"Mummy and Daddy aren't coming back are they?" she admitted so quiet I could barely hear her. "They're dead."

I sighed, frowning. "I think other people would have better things to say but yes, they are. I'm so sorry Serena, but we're going to have to get by on our own. Well, we have eachother. And I'm sure the orphanage will be lovely! It'll be just like our old house-only better!"

Well I hadn't actually decided on the whole orphanage thing yet. But reassuring my sister even made me believe myself a little.

When the plane stopped I held Serena's hand the whole way through the process of getting our bags. Then the social worker escorted us to another minibus, one that clearly belonged to our new orphanage.

I sat by her as well, cradling her as she rubbed her eyes and yawned. It was, after all, around half one in the morning. The plane landed around one, and we had to wait half an hour to get off and get our luggage. It could've taken longer, but our luggage came pretty quick.

"Off we go!" I whispered gently as the minibus began to move, Serena jolting up suddenly and rubbing her eyes.

The bus journey was about twenty minutes, with rain pouring heavily against the windows darkly. Forks was a small place, I'd figured out. But there was still a few cars on the road and lots of broken traffic lights. I stiffened up everytime we came to a sudden stop, as if I was in a car crash. Like mum and dad.

Finally we arrived and I threw my purple hoodie over my head and led sleepy Selena to the door, where there was a slight shelter above our heads. I cuddled Serena tightly and ran my fingers through her soaked blonde locks before taking a good look at the orphanage.

It wasn't massive, but not average house size. Probably three or four floors. It was all brown brick with a white slated roof and a white lined door. The door itself was also brown, with a big white pipe sliding down next to it, pattering even more rain onto the floor.

The door opened and a woman's face greeted us. She had shiny red hair in a ponytail running down her back, though some of it was sticking out at the front. Her warm dark brown eyes were welcoming and caring, wide open just like her arms as she invited us in.

"Oh!" her voice was just like her looks-caring and intelligent, soft and kind. It had a sort of ring to it. "Well hello! I knew you'd arrive soon!" She opened the door wider, ushering us and the social worker inside.

"Say hello kids, this is Mrs. Langley," our sociall worker, who was clearly quite a few years older than the woman from the orphanage, ordered. She had a strange pale thick bob for her hair, and dark blue eyes. "One of your new carers."

"Hello," we all rang out in unision.

"Why, it's a pleasure to meet so many more young and cute faces!" Mrs. Langley giggled. "And such tired ones too!" she turned to Selena, picking her up and setting her on her lap. She stroked her hair, cuddling her comfortingly.

"Now, kids, it's very late and I am sure Mrs. Langley is tired after staying up so long," our social worker announced. "You should pop off to bed."

"Yes, yes," Mrs. langley agreed, nodding. "I'll show you into your rooms in a moment, yes? But I'm sure the children will like to say goodbye first."

We waved as the social worker left through the door and Mrs. Langley shook her hand, still holding Serena's hand with her other one.

Mrs Langley sighed as soon as she was gone, rolling her eyes and sitting back down on a soft red armchair. "By the way children, you may call me Jayne. And for the record, I am not married so it is actually not _Mrs._ Langley. Silly social workers, eh?" Jayne rolled her eyes. We giggled sleepily as she rolled her eyes. I liked this woman. "And I didn't mind staying up waiting for you, I enjoy staying up late. I tend to stay up after the kids go to bed and I tidy up around the place then have a cuppa."

She squeezed Serena a little then jumped up, still holding our little sister. "So, I expect you'll all need some rest though. Especially the younger ones, and after such a ... busy day."

We followed her to some long brown stairs directly in front of the door we'd come through. Next to it on the right was an open plan kitchen, with blue and white checkered tiles. There was another room too behind it, but it wasn't open plan so we couldn't see it. I expected it was a dining room. On the left was a living room spreading the whole way, with armchairs and couches by the window and other entertainment at the back.

Up the stairs on the first floor was a small landing with around three doors. More stairs were next, but we stopped for a moment.

"Here we go," Jayne announced. "Some of you will be staying here. Joe, I believe is your name little guy?" she directed to our four year old brother. "And Timmy, that's... you?" then our five year old brother. "Also Caleb?" it was the ten year old brother next.

Each brother nodded in turn and walked towards Jayne, Joe holding Caleb's hand half asleep.

"You'll be in this room here," she led them over to the room on the left. Then she opened the room to reveal three beds with blue duvets and white walls, blue carpet. We all followed them in, kissing their foreheads and wishing them goodnight. Jayne tucked them in and told them to sleep well before directing us to the next flight of stairs.

This time there were four doors, and she stood by one at the far end. "Okay then, where's Amelia?"

I stepped forwards and gave her a grin.

"And Kya?" now my thirteen year old sister stepped next to me, we threw a glance at eachother and smiled. I'm twelve, just a year younger than Kya, so we tend to get on really well.

She hesitated when she got to opening the door and crouched down beside us. It made me feel small, a feeling I do not enjoy. "Now, I know you girls are lovely girls. So I decided you wouldn't mind if I put you with a third person you do not know. You might have to be quiet when you go in, best to say goodnight outside the room."

I sighed slightly in my head. Another person in our room? Darn. But I did what she said anyway, and went to our sixteen year old sister, six year old Serena and two year old brother to give them a kiss and a hug. Then eventually I returned to the door. Jayne opened it quietly, then shutting it after a quick good-night.

It was quite nice. The walls were light pink and the floor was a lilac carpet. Purple silky curtains hung at the windows. Two beds sat on their side on the right, the head of them at the wall. On the left there was one bed, on it's side in the corner. That bed had someone in it. From here, I could see a big lump in the quilt.

I turned to my sister and gestured for her to pick a bed first. She smiled greatfully and plopped her bag down on the one closest. I took the other one and dropped my luggage next to it. I could unpack in the morning, not now. I got out a pair of pyjamas and got changed, then pulled the cover over me.

So, what about this girl? I was thinking about her now. Would she be annoying and preppy? Would she put on one of those sympathetic faces and go over the top? Would she maybe even be completely evil and vain or something? Well, I'd have to find out in the morning...

**Well? Like it? When I wrote this I had no reviews so I'll post it and if I get no reviews I'll cry myself to sleep at night and not bother posting them anymore. :3**


End file.
